Experimenting - Book 2
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: A continuation of Korrasami one-shots from 'Experimenting.' Rated: T for language, sexual situations, etc - Drama, Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, 'Fantasy', Suspense - You name it. Check out the original book of one-shots: fanfiction dot net/s/9636020/1/Experimenting
1. Late at Night

**Welcome to the first chapter of the next series of my Korrasami one-shots - Experimenting: Book 2. I also hope you all heard that the release date for BOOK 3 OF LOK IS JUNE 27! WOOOO!**

**Title:**** Late at Night  
****Words:**** Count yourself  
****Additional Details:**** After Civil War - Asami, Mako, Bolin, and the rest are staying at the Air Temple after trip back from the South Pole after Korra's speech.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra is owned by Bryke, Viacom, and Nickelodeon Studios. I do not own any of the real life products or businesses that may, are, and will [probably] be mentioned in this chapter and story in general. Enjoy.**

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night, my throat more arid than an Earth Kingdom desert. It's extremely hot too as I throw the heavy blankets off of me, revealing my dark red night gown that stopped just above my knees.

I wipe the sweat off the back of my neck as I sit up and decided to tie my hair up in a ponytail before swinging my legs over the bed to get up and fetch a glass of water. Feeling the coldness of the floorboards as my bare feet make contact with them sends a refreshing shiver through my entire body, giving me the strength to push off the bed.

I walk cautiously down the hall toward the Air Temple's kitchen, feeling that the hallway is much cooler than my room as I approach the kitchen and see someone standing in front of the sink. It's Korra.

She wore just her breast-bindings and a loincloth that hung down her front as cloth covered the rest of that area.

I stare as she drinks a glass of water, the liquid smoothly sliding down her throat as her larynx slowly jerks up and down each time she swallows. The moonlight that shone brightly through the window in the background and the small flame flickering on the wick of a candle illuminated her dark skin and toned and muscled physique.

I feel a shiver run down my spine, causing me to shiver despite how hot I was. Something about this situation was just... sexy. She looked stunning in the moonlight as the candle light casted her shadow on the far wall behind her. It framed her face perfectly, giving justice to her well-formed jawline, definition of her nose, and cheekbones. Not to mention how her abs move every time she swallows.

"Asami...?" Korra whispers to me, snapping me out of my trance. "What are you doing up so late?" She asks, turning on the faucet to refill her glass with more water.

I briefly gaze at those ocean blue eyes of hers before gathering the courage to answer her. "I was thirsty..." I whisper with a dry throat. "I came to get a glass of water."

"Yeah, me too..." She replies, taking a sip from her glass as some water dribbles down the side of her chin. "It gets _really_ hot in the rooms during the summer. Even at night."

I nod in response as I grab a glass and fill it with water from the faucet. I take a small sip, feeling my throat rehydrate before looking over to Korra. _'She's so stunning.'_ I thought to myself as my eyes drifted from her profile down to her waist. It was so taught and toned, and I wanted to reach out and touch it so bad just to see what it feels like.

"Like what you see?"

I snapped my head up to see Korra smirking at me with bright white teeth. A blush rose to my cheeks. "N-no – I- I mean _yes_, but- I didn't mean to stare – It's just- I, um..." I stammered, mentally reprimanding myself for staring too long – for staring _at all_ – as I downed the rest of my water before going to place the glass in the dish drainer. But I performed the action too hastily – too fast in fact – and broke the glass into pieces with a shatter on the edge of the counter against my hand, cutting my hand in the process. "Ah- fuck..." I muttered under my breath as two pieces of glass stuck straight out of the bases of my left thumb and middle finger.

"Holy shit, Asami. Are you alright?" Korra asked me in a tone just above a whisper as she grabbed my bloody hand with both of hers in a gentle grip.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I gritted through clenched teeth fighting the urge to cuss in pain, but I also held back a smile at the fact she was touching my hand despite it being covered in sticky blood.

Korra pulled my hand toward the sink and turned on the faucet. The ice cold water felt good running over my hand, numbing the stinging pain. She reached over and quickly plucked the two pieces of glass out of my hand, causing me to wince in pain. She suddenly pulled a stream of water into her hand before shutting off the water. The water she held in her right hand was spinning and glowing, and placed that hand atop mine. About thirty seconds later she pulled away and the wound was completely healed.

"You have to be more careful." Korra whispered in a caring voice with her hands gripping my shoulders, gazing into my eyes.

I gazed back into her ocean blue eyes and felt electricity shoot up my spine as she ever so slowly trailed her hands from my arms down to my waist then my hips. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that when I opened them again it would all have been just a dream; that I'd be back in my bed. But it wasn't a dream, it was all real.

I see and feel her gradually moving closer to my body. In response to this I raise my arms to rest on her chest, my hands grasping her broad shoulders. She was slightly taller than me, maybe about half an inch, because I had to somewhat look up into her eyes.

Our bodies pressed closer together. Feeling her breasts press against mine made me hold in a gasp. The slowness of it all was getting on my nerves. The longer I studied her, the more I wanted her. I couldn't take it any longer, my patience was thinning. So I closed the remaining distance between the two of us.

Our lips met as I got a hold of her bottom lip, and she captured my top lip between her lips. Korra's hold on my hips became tighter when the kiss intensified as biting, licking, and tongue were incorporated, causing the action to become very zealous and heated.

Breathing became heavier and harder to control, having to slightly pull away in order to catch it. As I tangled my fingers into her disheveled hair Korra's hands moved down from my hips to grip my butt. I pulled away from the kiss at that action, throwing my head back and letting out a restrained moan, exposing my throat to Korra who immediately took the chance to latch her teeth onto the side of my neck and bite.

I thrust my hips forward into her as she continued the suck and bit at my neck. I wrapped my arms around her back and scratched at her skin, feeling that her biting on my neck would bruise into a hickey in a few hours.

Korra licked where she bit then trailed her tongue from my neck to my ear, gently biting the lobe. "Let's finish this in my room..." She whispered, her breath tickling the inside of my ear.

* * *

**So, that was chapter one. I have a TON of other Korrasami stories that I scrapped when I was still writing for Book 1 of these one-shots that I may rewrite and use for these one-shots. There're like seven of them.**

**Also, I probably won't write for a lot of my stories once Book 3 of Korra premieres on the 27th. But I will try, so just look out for 'em.**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	2. Girlfriends

******If you don't want spoilers, I suggest you don't read this until you see the first episode of Korra Book 3.**

**Hey, guys. I'm back with chapter two: a simple one shot of that ****_amazing_**** Korrasami scene where Korra attempts to drive.**

**I'm working on a Korrasami multi-shot piece inspired by the movie ****_Blue is the Warmest Color_****.**

**Anyhow, enjoy. Rate & Review.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra is owned by Viacom, Nickelodeon Studios, Studio Mir (the animators), and Bryke. I own absolutely NOTHING! Please support the official release. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

"Um... You do know I'm not very good at driving, right?" Korra told Asami with a nervous grin after the girl tossed her the keys to the car.

"You're the Avatar: master of all four elements." Asami reminded with an encouraging tone. "I'm pretty sure you can handle driving." She finished.

"Remember when I crashed your car into that pole?" Korra recalled anxiously, trying to get Asami to change her mind.

"I remember." Asami giggled at the Avatar's nervousness. "Plus, it's relaxing." She added, twisting her fingers into her hair to flip in over her shoulder.

Asami held tightly onto the car's passenger seat with both hands until her knuckles turned white. She gritted her teeth as she and Korra abruptly jolted forward every 15 to 20 feet.

"That's the clutch! Shift gears! Let up on the accelerator!" The CEO shouted over the wind and sound of the car's loud engine and screeching tires against the faded asphalt of the road.

"I don't know what that means!" Korra countered, shouting over the loudness around them herself.

"Just pull—" Asami began until she jolted forward rather harshly, the seatbelt causing pain for her breasts. "Pull over!" She cried.

Korra slammed on a random pedal hoping it would be the brake. Fortunately for the both of them, she was successful in her attempt. "Now what?" Korra asked.

A horn sounded from behind them and Korra immediately raised her hand to her forehead in a salute, referring to what Mako had done to the both of them before leaving the Air Temple about a half-hour ago. The two of them laughed as Korra carefully parked close to the curb.

"So, speaking of the brooding teenager..." Korra began, pulling the keys out of the ignition just in case. "How long do you think it's gonna be like pulling teeth talking to Mako?" She inquired, slightly shifting her position to face the executive more casually.

"I don't know..." Asami replied. "He's not really the express-your-feelings type of guy..." She continued, speaking from experience with the boy.

"Did, uh... did he tell you we broke up before I left for the Fire Nation?" Korra asked with slight hesitance, a little humiliated as well at the fact.

"Yeah... In fact, everyone knew..." Asami told her friend, feeling sorry for her; sorry that the entire mess even occurred.

"Oh..." Korra said, a deep crimson blush rising to her cheeks. "Well, that's embarrassing." She admitted.

"Look... I know I should have told you this a while ago, but..." Asami began with a sigh, remembering everything that happened between Mako and her during the Civil War. "After you left, I..." She took a deep breath, bracing herself. "Well, I kissed him." She admitted with an apologetic expression plastered all over her face. "I'm really sorry."

Korra just looked at her with a faint smirk as her ocean blue eyes flashed with mischief and coolness before she burst out in a short laugh. It sort of made Asami's stomach jump. "No wonder he was acting so weird around us." She said, maintaining her smirk as it spread across her face.

Asami stared at her in bemusement. "W-wait... you're not mad?" She rejoined, her muscles tensing just in case the Avatar throws a punch. But she never did, she just kept smirking as her blue eyes danced with amusement.

"No, of course not." Korra assured her with confidence. "I mean, I kissed Mako while you two were dating so I guess it's even."

"You what?" Asami reacted, narrowing her at the Water Tribe native in a scowl.

Korra's smirk vanished from her expression to be replaced by one of hesitance and filled to the brim with apologies, her blue eyes slightly paling with regret. "Oh, no- I'm so sorry! I thought you knew."

"It's okay, Korra." Asami said, replacing her glower with a sympathetic smile. "Bolin told me a while back."  
Korra smiled and let out a giggle. "I'm glad that Mako won't pose any threat to our relationship." She began. "I've never had a girlfriend I could talk to about stuff... Well, besides Naga." She confessed with a sheepish grin.

Asami gazes into those blue eyes of hers and moves closer to her. She smiles mischievously. "You've never had a girlfriend?" She asks, taking in the priceless uncomfortable look upon the waterbender's face.

Korra nervously cleared her throat and being the impulsive person she is, leans in closer to the CEO and gazes back into her jade-green eyes and smirks. "It depends on how _you_ define 'girlfriend'. Because I meant a girl for a friend." She pauses, her smirk letting up a bit but not completely dying. "What did _you_ mean...?"

"Well by 'girlfriend', _I_ meant someone you date..." She smiled, leaning the slightest bit closer. So close that she could see her reflection in the Avatar's eyes.

Korra didn't know how to respond, so she just blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "What are you hinting at exactly?"

Asami closed the distance between them, kissing her softly on the lips. Korra wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. Her lips were as soft and full as her thick black tresses, and absolutely hard to resist. So she pushed into the kiss, tilting her head to the left.

As Korra began to get into the kiss, Asami pulled away. "It means I like you, Avatar." Asami clarified. "Now, c'mon... I'm driving us home."

Korra proceeded to jump out of the car and move to the passenger's seat, feeling her lips the entire way home. She was speechless.

Halfway back to the Republic City docks, Asami was slightly startled by Korra's hand capturing her own as it rested on the gearshift. She looked up for a brief few seconds to see Korra with her head down, a blush on her cheeks.

"I like you, too..." Korra confessed just loud enough to be heard over the loud wind before leaning over to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Asami smiled to herself as she looked back to the road, intertwining her fingers with Korra's but still left enough room to grasp the gearshift.

_This is the beginning of a wonderful relationship._ Asami thought to herself.

* * *

**Hope you all liked chapter two, and I'm currently working on chapter 3 which is going to be very paced.**

**Alright, I'm watching ****_Nightmare on Elm Street_****, so bye :3**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	3. Love is Complicated

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait. Family problems, summer reading, all that jazz.  
I hope this makes up for the wait though :3**

**Remember to Rate, Follow, and Review. Give me feedback and Prompts you might have rolling around in your noggin.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra is owned by Dickelodeon Studios, Viacom, and Bryke, and is animated by Studio Pierrot and Studio Mir. Please support the official release (Book 3) by watching it on Nick dot com every Friday at Noon (Eastern) because they took it off the air so now it's digital only. I also do not own "Doll Parts" by Hole (sang by Courtney Love).**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I've always had a wonderful artist's eye. Whether it was being brought up in accord to the highbrow lifestyle of the upper-class society or it being just a gift, I _love_ art. Every color is unique to me. Each has a quality the other doesn't have. Even white, which is typically categorized as a base color, is seen as subordinate to all the other colors. In my eyes, that's precisely the reason it's unique.

I love to dream and think, because my life could be crumbling to a fine dust and the only things I would have left are my thoughts and memories to ponder and relive. I feel as if though the past not only makes me who I am today, but keeps me as who I am today. The past will never deter me from the path I chose from being sagely decisive in my pursuit for an anticipated outcome of whatever the case may turn out to be.

I'm a very worthy judge of character. Since I was old enough, roughly 16 years old, my father taught me every aspect needed in order to be a successful heir to Future Industries. He taught me to deviate a conversation to a different topic to avoid unwelcome discussion from others and the press specifically. He taught me how to hammer out impeccable business deals, as well as the pros and cons of merging with lucrative and non-lucrative companies. He taught me the entirety of the business game and exactly how to play it: dirty if necessary.

The main point of all this is that I have been brought up in a household with customs as old as Avatar Kyoshi. Meaning same sex couples didn't role with my father. He unequivocally loathed homosexuals and would often poke grave fun at the absurd notion that a man could be with a man and a woman could be with a woman. He thought it to be preposterous. This is why I never told him I was a part of that community, even after he was imprisoned. Though I only realized this about two weeks after the Equalist Revolution ended.

After Mako and I split, I resorted to my room more often. And when I was with the rest, my despondency was more evident. I asked myself why I felt so unhappy and [more or less] remorseful with the breakup on a daily basis. I came to the conclusion that since I lost both my parents to different causes, the situation caused me to dread loneliness and/or being left alone in general. I believed I needed someone to be there for me when the going got tough, when life wasn't all red roses and fine wine. I needed to feel loved.

This is how it went:

* * *

"Asami... What are you saying – are... are you _breaking up_ with me...?" He questioned, his amber colored eyes filled with palpable hurt.

I just slightly nodded; indicating what he [correctly] assumed was true. "Yeah... I guess I am..."

"Okay..." he said simply, shrugging off the situation as if it had been just a trivial bout between two toddlers. "But... we can still be _friends_... Right...?" His voice discreetly faltered, but I still noticed.

"Of course we can..." I replied in honesty with a small yet genuine smile on my lips.

I only recognized the severity of my loneliness later that night...

* * *

I pulled the covers of my bed in the women's dorm at the Air Temple up over my head to shield my sad expression from the Spirits watching me from above. I was so conflicted, but I didn't regret my decision to breakup with Mako. Although a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders when I did so, he just wasn't the right person for me.

In the morning, someone must've realized I didn't arrive to the dining hall for breakfast because Korra showed up at my door with a plate of food. I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes (thank goodness I wasn't wearing makeup) and cleared my throat before answering to the gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." I called, picking up the acoustic guitar that sat on the floor between my bed and nightstand, pretending I was playing it to serve as an excuse as to why I hadn't gone to breakfast.

The door creaked open and the Avatar poked her head in holding a plate of rice noodles, rice (which was rather redundant if you ask me), and a breakfast pastry. "Hey, 'Sami." Korra greeted, setting down the plate of food on my nightstand. "I would ask you why you weren't at breakfast, but I'm more interested in that guitar of yours." She added before pulling up an arm-chair I forgot was in the room to get comfortable. "Do you write or play any songs?"

"I write and play, yeah..." I answered bashfully, gently stroking my fingers across the smooth, tuned strings of the instrument.

"Play something for me." Korra stated with a small smile as she crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knees.

I didn't want to play, but I also didn't want to explain why I wasn't at breakfast _more_. "Alright..." I agreed, adjusting my hold on the instrument and lightly plucking the strings with my bare fingertips before grabbing the pick between the strings on the neck near the headstock. I took a deep breath before beginning.

_I am- doll eyes, doll mouth, doll legs  
I am- doll arms, big veins, dog beg  
Yeah they really want you, they really want you, they really do  
Yeah they really want you, they really want you –  
Well I do, too_

_I want to be the girl with the most cake-  
I love him so much it just turns to hate  
I fake it so real I am beyond fake_

_And someday you will ache like I ache  
Someday you will ache like I ache (×4)_

_I am- doll parts, bad skin, doll heart  
It stands – for knife – for the rest – of my life  
Yeah they really want you, they really want you, they really do  
Yeah they really wants you, they really wants you –  
Well I did, too_

_I want to be the girl with the most cake  
He only loves those things because he loves to see them break  
I fake it so real, I am beyond fake_

_And someday you will ache like I ache  
Someday you will ache like I ache  
And someday you will ache like I ache  
Someday you will ache like I ache (×2)_

_*Shouting in a voice similar to Joan Jett*  
Someday you will ache like I ache  
And someday you will ache like I ache  
Someday you will ache like I ache (×3)_

_*Calmed voice*  
Someday you will ache like I ache..._

I looked down, knowing I just sang a song I wrote about my incarcerated father. It's difficult to talk about, so I just express it in a different way that appeals to my emotions. I looked up, remembering Korra was there. She looked at me with eyes that looked... I don't know... sympathetic maybe? It's hard to tell, though.

"You're really talented." Korra spoke up with her arms rested on her legs as she leaned forward.

"Thanks..." I replied, putting the guitar back where it was before I picked it up. "My dad... taught me how to play..." I added, recalling the lessons he gave me so long ago; when everything was right.

There was a pause followed by an awkward silence that Korra decided to break. "It was about him, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question, to which I just nodded. "Love is complicated..." She began, causing me to look up in surprise and wait for her to continue. "You can fall _in_ love with someone, but you can't fall _out_ of love with them. The same goes for family: you already love them so much you would do anything for them. Even if they do something unjustifiable you'll always love them. You can forgive but you can't forget, and that's just our nature: we give love and we are loved, and there is _no_ changing that principle."

I stared at her in disbelief. I had so many questions. "How do you know that?" I queried. "No offense, but you aren't exactly a love guru."

She chuckled. Such a hardy sound to be expected from such a strong girl. "Call it Avatar's Intuition. I have tens upon thousands of years of knowledge from all my incarnations. I guess one of my past lives just breaks through sometimes." She explained with a knowing grin on her face. "Also, I think I've learned a thing or two from my mistakes because of the little romance mishap during the Revolution." She added.

I laughed, remembering how ridiculous that romance drama really was. I picked up the plate of food and took a small bite of the rice. "Thanks, Korra, but... how did you know the song was about my dad? And how did you connect that with love?" I asked before taking another small bite of the rice, awaiting her answer.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." She shrugged before continuing. "I don't know. It hasn't been long since the end of the Revolution, and it would make sense that you would still be distraught over what happened between you and Hiroshi. Not to mention your break-up with Mako. That couldn't have helped the pain, could it? Whether or not your friends now."

I know it was a rhetorical question, but I answered it anyway. "I thought ending it with Mako would lift a huge weight off my shoulders, and it did, but it just ended up making me feel more alone..." I explained as I took a bite out of the pastry which had strawberry filling inside of it.

"Is that it?" Korra began, leaning forward in her seat and causing me to stare at her in bemusement. "You feel alone?" I simply nodded as I swallowed my food, not entirely sure where the conversation was headed.

Korra looked at me with soft eyes and furrowed brows. "You don't have to be alone. You have Tenzin and Pema, Mako and Bolin... You have me..." She reached out and grabbed the plate of food, placing it back on the nightstand before she grasped my hands in a tight hold. "You could have told me you felt alone." She looked into my eyes with her ocean blue ones, which were slightly glazed over with a thin layer of tears. Her gaze shifted from my eyes down to my lips. She let go of my left hand and brought her thumb to the corner of my mouth, wiping off excess strawberry filling before bringing it to her mouth and licking it off.

She was leaning forward, and the next thing I knew, her soft, full lips were pressed up against mine, kissing me intensely. My eyes slowly shut and I pushed into her, wanting more of her lips because they strangely made me feel secure and most of all... they made me feel loved.

I pulled back from the kiss and held either side of Korra's face. "Love may be complicated, but I think I just found someone who can make my life easier." I smiled, my heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Really? Who?" Korra jested with a smile of her own.

I moved my hands from the side of her face and draped them around her shoulders. "You might know her. She's from the Southern Water Tribe. She has dark skin, dark brown wolf-tails, bright blue eyes, and she also just happens to be the Avatar." I replied, as I slowly pulled her closer.

Korra chuckled. "I do know her." She said, resting her forehead against mine. "She recently began going out with a girl from Republic City with beautiful pale skin, long, flowing black hair, jade-green eyes, and she just so happens to be the upcoming chief executive officer of Future Industries." She replied with a smirk. "They're both actually quite sexy." She added, resting her hands on my hips before surprisingly pulling me into her lap.

I laughed at the gesture. "In fact, I think I'm sitting in the Avatar's lap right now."

"And I believe Future Industries' CEO is sitting in my lap as we speak." Korra rejoined, her hands roaming down my hips to grasp my butt. "What are they gonna do about it?"

"I think they should kiss." I suggested, my smile growing as well as my attraction toward the girl in front of me.

"Good idea." Korra agreed, pulling me forward to reach my lips as I tightened my grip around her shoulders, my hands tangling into her hair as I dragged my tongue across her teeth before her own tongue met mine.

We stayed like that for a good twenty minutes before walking hand-in-hand to the kitchen to announce the good news. Tenzin was most likely conflicted between happy and angry, Pema looked pleased if not neutral, Jinora could have cared less as she continued to read her book, Ikki asked random questions, Meelo was sad that he would never have a chance with me, Bolin spazzed and fangirled, and Mako had gotten up and approached the two of us.

"Can I talk to you two privately?" He whispered. He didn't seem angry or sad, but rather he sounded like he wanted clarification.

Mako lead us outside and onto the pavilion with the yin-yang symbol in the middle. "I'm not mad." He explained. "I just want you two to know that although I still care about the both of you _a lot_ and hold a place for each of you in my heart – even though I still love you both – I want you guys to be happy, even if it isn't _me_ that's making you happy." He gave a sincere smile and moved in to hug us individually. "I'm not giving you my blessing, because that would mean you need my permission. I'm just letting you two know I'm okay with it, so you don't have to worry about me." He smiled once again. "Good luck." With that we walked back inside and sat down at the table.

I squeezed Korra's hand and she squeezed. We shifted our gazes to look into each other's eyes with a smile on each of our faces. And for a brief second, I saw the gaze of my mother.

Love is complicated, yes. But I fell in love that day, and although it was unexpected, maybe it was just the thing I needed to give some value to my life. Maybe I fell in love with someone I knew in a past life. Maybe we were lovers then. Maybe she's someone I knew in the form of new love... the love of my mother perhaps.

Love is complicated, yes. But love can be happy as well. It can make your life easier if you try. Life is surrounded by friends and family who love you to death, and if I don't take advantage of that I may not see the day where I give one last goodbye to a cherished friend who lays dead in a coffin ready to be buried into the cold, hard earth surrounded by many others who have passed on.

Love is complicated, yes. But it's definitely worth it.

* * *

**Was it too short? Did Korrasami happen too quickly? I don't fucking know D:**

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

**Also leave a review if you have a Prompt you want me to write. I will give you credit for the idea when the story is up given that I actually ****_get_**** a prompt.**

**Remember to Rate this story, and have a great day. Or night... Whatever part of the world you're on...**

**-TheClaudMaster**


End file.
